


All We Are is Stardust

by Eldarion1



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Stardust - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Neil Gaiman is fantastic though and why wouldnt you, Romance, Stardust AU, Stardust Movie and Bookverse, go watch Stardust on Netflix right now and read this later, i'll wait, spoilers for Stardust if you never read the book or watched the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldarion1/pseuds/Eldarion1
Summary: Carmilla is desperately in love with Elle and she will do anything to prove that. A fallen star gets her a chance. But crossing the Wall is not so simple. Carmilla finds that magic is real in Faerie thank you very much. Stars are absolutely infuriating creatures. Warlocks and Witches are terrifyingly evil. Oh and all the while a life and death race for the throne is whirling through Stormhold. Either she is in over her head and has signed her death warrant or this is perhaps her long delayed fate finally coming to pass.





	1. The Village of Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This what you get when you finally sign up for Audible and spend your one free book on Stardust read by Neil Gaiman and then Carmilla Season 3 is coming back and you can't bear for it to end but it's so good and then you get infuriated someone hasn't written this already so you get off your ass and finally write and publish something for this website.

_If you were to search to the ends of the earth for magic you wouldn't find it. Magic, the real stuff not that sleight of hand and mirrors nonsense, cannot exist in our world. However, if you were to search the middles of our earth for access to another world, you might, perhaps, find yourself coming across several doors. Not a proper door like to a house, nor an improper door like those glass ones that swivel around, but more a portal past which all sorts of wonders can happen. The door with which this story concerns itself can be found in the village of Wall. The village was named for the wall that runs beside it on the eastern border. The wall is short, no higher than three feet, and the portion nearest the village has a tumbledown gap in it. That is the door. This is not the first story of someone who passed through such a door, nor shall it be the last. But it is an important story, so it bears telling._

Carmilla Karstein was fast asleep. The blankets on her bed were wrapped around her legs in the kind of snarl that only comes from violent tossing and turning in one’s sleep. Her face was angular in a way that might have been pretty but was thin enough she only looked hollow. Pale skin stretched across her limbs, a stark contrast to the dark flowing hair that splayed across the rest of the bed.

The wood floor outside her bedroom creaked and then an imperious and severe voice woke her with a start.

“Carmilla! A real lady is awake and dressed, face washed, and bed made, before this time. Breakfast is downstairs and you will eat everything. Do you hear me?”

Carmilla, who had bolted upright at the first word, took a breath and murmured “Yes Mother”

“Answer me clearly!” “

“Yes Mother.” This time the words were said with more volume, and yet even less conviction.

“I will greet you downstairs before you leave."

Carmilla waited to see if her response was expected but heard footsteps walking away. It was only once she heard the sound of those steps going down the stairs that she actually got out of bed. She made short work of the blankets and washing her face in the basin on the stand near the window. She glanced into a small mirror, a gift from her sixteenth birthday, to appraise her face this morning. Carmilla was odd in perhaps many ways but most obviously was that her ears tapered slightly giving her a more feline appearance. Her eyes were dark and deep, as if she had lived far longer than her nineteen years. They had been known, when she was angry, to flash almost purple, but that hadn't happened in quite some time.

Grimacing she began to dress. The grey and brown clothes favoured by the Wall folk were practical but made her look more drab and tired. Her mother hated her hair loose so Carmilla was careful to bind it into a tight bun that still covered the tips of her ears. Deciding she was as done as possible she made her way downstairs and ate quickly under her mother's hard gaze.

As long as Carmilla could remember she had been hated by her mother. It was a relatively new realization but one that hadn't surprised her. She supposed that it was because she had been born out of wedlock and that she was a reminder of how Lillita Karnstein had fallen. Not that she ever discussed this with her mother personally. Their discussions were all about what a lady should or shouldn't do. Occasionally they discussed happenings in the town, but only over tea, and they were more cold observations than any sort of conversation.

Carmilla ate as quickly as she could and left for work. She was a clerk at Monday and Brown's, the town general store. It held all sorts of odds and ends that one might need from thimbles to potatoes, its main function, however, was to serve a repository for everyone's shopping lists. The clerk would compile the lists, tabulate the charges to each person, and then Mr. Monday or Mr. Brown would take the cart to the large town a day and a half away to make the purchases.

Mr. Brown was her favourite. He had always had a fondness for her and it was he who had suggested to her mother that Carmilla’s rebellious streak might be managed by her having an occupation. He had taught her basic maths and had lent her his personal library so she could expand her own knowledge to her heart's content. The store was rarely very busy, so once her work was done Carmilla was free to read behind the counter.

Today was the day after Mr. Monday had left on the mule-drawn cart, so it was even quieter than usual. Carmilla was reading a thick volume on philosophy, again, when the shop bell rang announcing a new customer. She looked up and her heart caught in her throat. Elle was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl in the whole town. She had a cherubic face, with golden ringlets of hair that cascaded about her face perfectly. She had bright blue eyes the colour of the cold, clear, arctic sky, and a button of a nose. Her lips were small and demure, more prepared to hide a smile than actually reveal it. When she did smile however it left Carmilla’s stomach in her throat and her heart melted in a puddle at her feet.

“Elle.” It was said more as a prayer than an actual greeting.

“Carmilla.” There was a slight tightening around her eyes that indicated she was not entirely pleased to be alone with Carmilla but otherwise she gave no indication.

“It’s been a while.”

“Has it? I must not have noticed the time passing. I’m here to pick up some needles for my mother. How is yours?”

The dig was not subtle at all and Carmilla scowled. It didn't last long though. Being around Elle was like drinking wine, even minor irritations seemed far away and less important. Her sense dulled until all she could see was the blonde beauty in front of her.

“Mother is as well as she’s ever been. She asks about you. Perhaps you should come over tea.”

Elle’s smile broke free this time as she laughed, a little harshly. “We both know that is not a good idea Carmilla. Now please, help me find the needles and I'll be on my way.”

“If I help you find the needles may I walk you home?” Carmilla didn't care that she sounded desperate anymore. She didn't care about much of anything. Elle gave her an appraising look before nodding slightly.

“I suppose a walk home couldn't hurt.”

Before Elle could change her mind Carmilla had rung up the needles and placed the money in the till. The store keys were removed from their hook and she carefully bolted the store. She didn't care that it was an hour early, no one would be coming in anyways.

The walk towards Elle’s family home was mostly silent. They were well and truly into fall now, the leaves beginning to turn and the sun setting earlier and earlier in the evening. By the time they reached the last hill the first of the stars were already poking out. Carmilla exhaled the crisp air and look up.

“I don't suppose you’ve given any more thought to my offer?”

“No.” Carmilla nodded. That was expected. It didn't stop her eyes from feeling tighter though.

“May I ask why?”

“I think you know dear. I promised I wouldn't tell a soul, and I have not. But I am not going to run away with you. Kisses behind a barn are one thing, and look where that got us.”

Carmilla laughed bitterly. “Yes, look indeed.” After a few breaths she dared ask, just once more, because she was a glutton for punishment really. “And there's nothing I can do to convince you?”

“Carmilla what you're asking… It's too much. I might as well be asking you to… to…” here Elle glanced around, searching for some impossible example to provide. It was at this moment that a falling star streaked across the heavens brightly. “I might as well ask you to go get me a fallen star.” Elle seemed pleased with herself for having come up with a good example. Carmilla froze.

“Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Would you ask me to get you a fallen star. That fallen star.”

“Carmilla what on earth are you talking about?”

“Elle, if I were to retrieve that star for you, just as you asked, would you do the impossible and run away with me?”

Elle simply shook her head and Carmilla’s heart broke again. But then she spoke. “You are utterly impossible Carmilla Karnstein. Yes fine. If you go fetch me that fallen star I will do as you ask.”

“You're serious?”

“You have my word.”

Carmilla was suddenly full of more life and hope than she’d had in her entire life. With her newfound daring, she leaned across the short space between them and kissed Elle on the lips. Elle pulled back, scandalized, but Carmilla couldn't be bothered to care.

“Elle I give you my word I shall bring you your fallen star.”

“It fell to the East Carmilla.”

“So east I shall go.” Carmilla reasoned that it must be fate. How else could she have seen a star fall when she was with her true love.

There may have been some fate in the star falling. Hardly one that she expected though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic published and I have a bit written. This is honestly mostly to fill an egregious gap (i think) in the fandom but if you like it or have thoughts or want more let me know please. Kudos, Comment, Whatever you'd like. Also, I'm a sap and I'll totally dedicate at least this one chapter to my Strawberry Cheesemuffin because without you I probably would have never read Stardust. So there you go. Credit where credit is due.


	2. In Which an Old Man Dies and Throws Away His Jewelry

Our story now leaves Wall for a moment to go to a place no less important. Faerie, the informal title for the collection of lands and or skies both magical and unnatural, was predominated by the kingdom of Stormhold. Which was, in turn, ruled over by the lords of Stormhold. Stormhold also being the castle that had been carved from a mountain in the second age of the world.

The 81st lord of Stormhold lay in his bed dying and had called his remaining children to him. All of his children had heeded the call but only three were living. As was tradition, the children all attempted to kill one another off to ease the issue of succession. This was the first time in over 40 generations that a succession had been contested and it left the almost-late 81st lord in a bit of a mood.

“This is a most surprising turn of events.”

J.P., the eldest child, sighed. “Yes father. We know.”

“Do not interrupt me.” The old lord’s voice was high and croaking, like a rocking chair, but it brooked no argument. “When I was in line all my siblings were killed before I had reached three and thirty years.”

The youngest sibling, Matska, or Mattie as she preferred, quirked her lips slightly, “All before the 80th lord ever felt poorly.”

One of the ghosts grimly muttered, _“And if you’d been born sooner I’m sure that you would have made father very proud and killed us off quickly.”_ The living heard nothing but the wind blowing through the window, or perhaps a rustle of papers from the desk. Another brother, dead last week by poisoning, nodded in agreement. Mattie was by far the most like the 81st lord. She was cunning, powerful, and her perfect face belied none of her intentions ever. It was a mercy on her brothers she’d been born last.

“I am dying. And because you could not be bothered to do your duty I must decide the matter of succession myself. Theodore. Go to the window and describe all that you see.”

Theo rose from his chair and walked rather hastily to the window. He was a muscular man but had always been slower of mind and more nervous around their father, making him seem meek and rather dull. “I see the city beneath Stormhold father. The land falls away after that into the foothills. It's dark now so I can't see the mountains in the distance but they would be visible on a clear day.”

“And?”

“That's all father.”

“Pity.” At this the dying lord sat up and for a moment he seemed to have the power of his youth again. His chest seemed broader, his eyes brighter, and his face less sallow. With one pull he yanked a silver chain from about his neck and held it up. Hung from the chain was a fist sized ruby, the power of Stormhold. In a sonorous voice he recited words from a long dead language and dropped his hand. The chain remained floating in the air as if waiting.

“Whosoever is a surviving heir and claims the power of Stormhold will be its ruler and keeper. Now go.”

Then doing as it was bid, the necklace flew up and out the open window into the sky. As it faded from sight, still headed upwards, a terrified screech cut through the night. Somehow, Theo had gotten too close to the edge and had tripped and fallen. Mattie was adjusting her dress near the window, but no one had seen anything.

“Oh no, poor brother.” Her tone was neither grieving or triumphant.

J.P. narrowed his eyes. “Yes, poor brother indeed.”

The old lord cackled, high and wheezing. None of the previous power he had displayed was now left. He chortled and wheezed twice more. Then the 81st lord of Stormhold died.

J.P. was careful to keep his distance from Mattie as he examined their father. “The old man certainly is dead.”

As always Mattie’s face betrayed no emotion. “Indeed. Funeral arrangements are already in place.”

“Then we shall have it swiftly and begin our quest.”

Mattie turned her back to J.P. staring out the window at the sky. “Yes. We will.”

A streak of light illuminated the sky as a star fell.

 

* * *

  


Leagues and Leagues away from the Stormhold there was a small valley. Entirely overgrown with the most ancient and dank sort of trees it seemed foreboding just to look at. An ancient and crumbling manor dominated the very center. If one were to have the courage to enter the manor, and you would have to be a very particular kind of fool to have that courage, you would find three very old creatures going about the business of living alone in the forest.

They seemed human, and then not, all at once. Much like the manor seemed decrepit and powerful all at once. The front of the manor held a bed and furniture in various states of moth-eaten and crumbling. Contorted wire contraptions hung from the walls and ceilings whether for art or torture it was impossible to say. Various cages and scraps of bone and fur clung to the corners. Much was clearly dead or soon to be. Candles, none lit, were melted to every surface. There was a long hall of mirrors towards the back. It culminated in a fountain beneath a raised dais of sorts. And everything was coated in a layer of thick dust and cobwebs like it hadn't been cleaned in a century.

One of the creatures, a wizened hazelnut that may have resembled a female if you were feeling kind in your description, hobbled in dragging a dead stoat. Its throat expertly slit, and its head long since gone.

“I have returned.” Its voice was hollow and thin, much like itself.

Another creature rose from the shadows in the room. This one was more clearly female but it resembled an assortment of fruits that had rotten and then dried. “Shall we do the divining before supper?” Her voice was thick and moist, like the sound of a foot being sucked from a swamp.

“Might as well.” answered the first one. “Where is he then?”

“No use waiting. Tottering about somewhere for sure.”

The heavy witch, for that is what they all were, grabbed a knife and slit the beast from neck to tail in one motion. As its guts slipped and spilled across the table the two gave out screeches that sent a few small birds flapping away in a hurry.

A steady and fast approaching tap tapping announced the third occupant of the house.  It must have once been a tall imposing figure once but now it was hunched over a wizened wooden stick. It was blind in one eye and its voice was a wheezy gruff harumphing sort of sound, like a dog in pain trying to cough. “What is it my dears?”

“A star has fallen!”

With an awkward hobble, the third one tap tap tapped its way over to the stoat to look closer.

“So it has. It's been many years since we had a star. Which of us to retrieve it?”

They all closed their eyes and groped into the stoat's innards.

“I’ve its liver”

“I have the kidney”

The wheezy harumphing picked up its pace as it seemed to shake and perhaps laugh. “I've the heart”

“You will be needing the last of the old star”

“Not much left if I remember”

The three shuffled over to a box on another table. It was bound with three bits of string, and three wizened hands came out to undo its own particular knot. The box opened to a pure faint white glow. Such a light had no place in a room as steeped in evil and wickedness. As if sensing an opening the light flickered briefly and seemed to shift but the third creatures hand shot out and greedily it tossed back the light into its mouth.

The change was sudden and drastic. A man stood before them all. His hair was thick and black, neatly combed and slicked back. He had a strong chin and jaw, his nose only slightly hooked. He stood tall and proud, his body well muscled and lean. Glancing into one of the mirrors he grinned, well more bared his teeth, and a full set of strong bone white teeth shone back. Glancing down at his apparel he flicked his wrist. Suddenly he was clothed in black breeches and a white shirt. Overtop of which he wore a scarlet travelling cloak. His walking stick was transformed as well, from an odd tree branch to a straight staff made of shiny black wood and leather. The top was a bright emerald that glittered and seemed filled with a sickly light of its own.

“Well my dears, it seems I am off to fetch us a star.” His voice now had a depth and body that belied a power far older and greater than his appearance suggested. The witches grimaced at his young form. The Warlock smiled at their blatant jealousy. “Patience dears. Soon we shall all be young again.” He chuckled to himself and then marched out of the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say killing Theo is so gratifying. I love to hate certain characters. Does this fic work for you? Is it dumb? Slow? Interesting or otherwise? Let me know please?


	3. In Which Magic is Real (Unsurprisingly) and Magic Candles are Hard to Drive (Surprisingly)

After speaking with Elle Carmilla’s heart was full to bursting. She stayed in the spot they saw the star for almost an hour. It wasn't until the air made her shiver that she noticed the time passing. She had left her jacket at the store. Walking quickly she made her way through the now silent village. She had hoped to sneak in quickly but as soon as she unlocked the door she noticed the back office lights were on.

“Carmilla.” It was Mr. Brown.

Cursing under her breath Carmilla walked towards the office. “Good evening sir. I just forgot my coat and had come to retrieve it.”

“Ah. Yes, I’ve forgotten my coat in the haste to walk a young lady home many times myself.”

Carmilla froze. She had been so careful and now she was caught again. Not even in any major way. But she was still caught.

“Carmilla, Breathe! I won't tell anyone.”

“Tell what sir?” Yes, this was good. Just deny, deny, deny. The least she could do was keep Elle safe.

“Carmilla I have known you since you were a child. I hope you think better of me than to change my opinion of you.”

“Mr. Brown, sir… I..”

“Hush girl. I was trying to reprimand you for leaving the store early and you’ve quite ruined that. Now, come here.” obediently Carmilla approached Mr. Brown. He grasped her chin and turned her face from side to side appraising her with his keen eyes.

“You’re leaving.” Carmilla had no choice but to nod. She didn't know how he knew. But he did.

“I have to sir. I love her. I need to prove that. I’m going beyond the wall to retrieve her a star.”

Mr. Brown’s eyebrows shot up. He sat back and appraised Carmilla for a long moment. Then he shook his head. “That is quite an endeavour you have just mentioned. I have no doubt you haven't the faintest idea what you're actually setting out to do. Well, this is part of your destiny. No getting around that I suppose. I would pay dearly to see it play out. Shame I gave up the chance. Well let's get going shall we?”

Carmilla blinked rapidly. “I'm sorry sir? I don't understand.”

“No use in waiting." He completely ignored her question. "Especially if you're intending to get a star. If one has fallen you certainly won't be the only one going to retrieve it. You were intending to leave tonight weren't you?”

“Well, I had planned on saying something to Mother.”

“Oh no. You’ll never leave then. Best to leave goodbyes to me. I have a few items around here from my wandering days. I’m certain we can get you to your star while the night is young.”

Carmilla didn't know what to say. Suddenly everything was happening far too quickly. Mr. Brown pulled a large pack from some deep corner and began pulling odd items from it. His arm reached all the way into the bottom and he grunted as he pulled something free. “Don’t just stand there. Go grab some cheese and bread. And there are a few apples behind the counter. There's a bag behind the door. Don't dawdle.”

Before long Carmilla found herself in a borrowed leather jacket with a decent sized pack being lead towards the wall.

“Now when you get across the wall use the green gem I gave you to buy some new clothes.The market is just past the woods. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb in Wall clothes. Best not to attract too much attention. If anyone tries to sell you something for more than the gem they’re cheating you. It’s imperative you give no one your true name nor tell them the nature of your quest. People past the wall can do all sorts of nasty things with that information. If you're forced to give an answer always make it vague as possible.”

As they approached the wall Mr. Brown quieted. The guard was the old tavern keeper Mr. Bromios. Carmilla expected him to stop them but after a quiet word he stepped aside.

“Goodnight Mr. Brown, Carmilla. Glad to see you going home finally.” And with that, he walked towards the lights of the village.

“What did he-”

“No time for that. You'll figure it all out eventually. Now, step across the wall.”  

No one, as far as Carmilla knew, ever crossed the wall. It had always seemed silly to her but now that she was standing in front of the gap it seemed different. More important than its appearance suggested. Taking a breath she took a step over the crumbled portion and stood in the field beyond. Nothing happened.

“Mr. Brown this feels… rather silly. It's just a field.”

“And you’re just a girl. And I'm just a shop owner. Mr. Bromios is just a tavern owner. Don’t believe everything you see because it seems easier to accept the world is normal. It's far more grand and magical than that. You’ll get yourself in far more trouble by taking things at face value than if you assume everything is at least a little magical. Which way is the village.” Unerringly Carmilla pointed off in a direction. “Where is the Great Library within the tree of souls?” Carmilla had no idea what any of that was but she still found herself pointing off in another direction.

“It would take about 18 waxes and wanings of the moon before you would arrive though.”

Mr. Brown nodded to himself. “I thought as much. Navigational ability runs through your family intermittently. It’ll serve you well as long as you follow your nose.”

“You know my family? Do you mean mothe-”

“No time. No time. Come here girl.”

Carmilla stepped back over the wall and was immediately pulled into a fierce hug. “I am fond of you. Now take this.” Here he handed her a black candlestick and small silver chain that felt as if it were made of smoke. “The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. You know the way. After you've procured some suitable clothes leave the village and make sure you're not followed. Light the candle and walk. Walk quickly for the candle won't last long. Use the chain to bind your star and walk back.”

“I don't see how-”

“Go quickly and I shall hope to see you again someday.”

With a strong push, Carmilla was back through the wall and walking towards what she somehow knew was a small village.

 

* * *

 

Much later that evening Carmilla stumbled away from the market by the wall. Her head was awash with everything she had seen. For one thing it seemed to be the beginning of summer here when she was positive it had been mid-autumn back in Wall. Here there were animals in waistcoats like out of a fairytale, small glowing people who chittered and stole from the unwary. There were people of every skin shade speaking in tongues she'd heard of and tongues that she wasn't sure were a language so much as an assortment of hacking coughs. It was incredible and fascinating.

At a stall that touted its flame-retardant socks and bow-ties of concealment, Carmilla had purchased black boots. Initially she had leant towards pants of some kind but Mother's warnings echoing in her mind she selected a dress that was modest but practical for travel. The dresses only came in garish colours though so she settled on a deep woods green. Her old clothes were traded in for a few small bronze coins and the man seemed reluctant to give her that.

She had wandered through the rest of the market, with her jaw clenched so as to prevent it from gaping. Mother had always warned against ladies gaping like common fools. Still, it was fantastical. Everything was sold from treasures from the library at Alexandria to storms in a bottle. There were of course also pickled newt’s tongues, stewed monkey’s appendix, and dragon tail scale.

All of this should have made someone who was born and raised in the normal world sick or at the very least very uncomfortable. Yet some piece of Carmilla just accepted these things. It didn't seem quite so impossible as it maybe should have.

“What even am I?” She rolled her eyes. “Great now I’m talking to myself. Way to go Carmilla. You end up in crazy town and go crazy after less than an hour.” A warm wind blew across her face bringing the scent of pine and grass. “Alright  Karnstein. Enough dawdling.” Reaching into her pocket Carmilla retrieved the black candle and held it out. With the matches she’d bought she lit it and took a step.

The world swirled and rocked around her, she was in a deep dark cave, another step, in a forest, another, atop a mountain peak, another forest again, another, an isolated path in a heath, another, and she hit something warm and solid and rather small. The candle flame went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What was that? Babylon Candles love the "I ran into you unintentionally and now were lying down on top on one another and you're very pretty" trope? You don't say. (side note, or note within this note, or note addendum, whatever. I really am having far too much fun with this.)


	4. In Which Nothing Says Romance Like the Gift of a Kidnapped, Injured, Woman

“I don't suppose you want to commit suicide now?”

J.P. turned carefully. Mattie had surprised him but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing. When he had her in his eyesight he saw a self-satisfied smirk across her face. She knew.

“No dear sister. I quite like living. As I am the eldest I have had the longest to get used to it. I find the longer you live the sweeter life seems.”

Mattie continued to grin. She sauntered over to J.P. “Don't mistake my kindness for complacency brother. I shall be queen.”

“Women are never fit to rule.” Mattie stopped grinning and her eyes turned several shades darker. Their father had changed the law, most said, because Mattie was his favourite and he was hoping for her to succeed. She was the last child born of his third wife and it had seemed to her elder brothers that a young girl would pose no threat to their claim.

If he had any intelligence, J.P. reasoned, he would have killed her when she was 12 and had done with it. Instead, Mattie had grown into a force to be reckoned with. Determined to prove her worth she’d murdered the fourth son with poisoned eel stew. Their father had changed the law the next month. J.P. had no problem with a woman ruling per se. But he knew Mattie despised that sort of thing, and as long as she was angry she might be less careful and easier to control.

“Take care how you speak brother. I might decide murdering you now is in my best interests.”

“Murder me while we’re in our mourning blacks? You must be mad. We can't have our first queen being a mad one now can we?”

Mattie glowered. Then a few emotions swept across her face before they all vanished and she put on a practised blank look.  “No. The first queen of Stormhold must not be mad. Goodbye brother.” and she swept from the room.

J.P. shivered. It would not do to linger long in the capital. He had poked the bear and now it was time to claim his kingdom or die before it was possible.

_ “I do wish they would get on with the business of killing each other. How long will we be staying like this?” _ The ghosts hovered behind J.P.

_ “I’m not sure. I don't think we can move on until there's a new king.” _

_ “Wonderful. J.P. hurry the heck up old boy” _

 

* * *

  
  


In the mountains that defined Stormhold’s northern border, a small girl stood awkwardly in a molten crater that seemed to have just finished smoking. She was clad in a simple pale blue dress that seemed to shimmer, or rather she seemed radiant all over in a way that was not entirely of this world. Her hair was a golden honey and her eyes a chocolate brown. About her neck was a thick silver chain that dipped below the collar of the dress and hid the pendant from sight.

The ethereal nature about her was ruined slightly by the mutterings and curses falling from her lips. She was attempting to walk and it wasn't working quite as she’d hoped.

An increasingly bright glow in the distance caught her attention. It was all the warning she got. Suddenly she was on the ground as another girl smacked into her.

“OW! Holy fudging hippogriffs what are you doing?”

“Trying to walk what's it look like? I didn't think I could run into people using this thing- oh the candle!”

But the candle had already gone out. Significantly smaller than when it had been lit. 

“Trying to walk! Like a moron perhaps. What kind of imbecile tries to walk through a person?”

The girl stomped her foot. Or rather she tried and immediately fell to the ground clutching her ankle.

Carmilla sniffed. She had been about to apologise but the rudeness of this other girl had removed the desire. Deciding ignoring her was the best course of action she looked around. She wasn't quite sure but she’d just known which direction to walk in to get where the star had fallen. As she stared at the burnt trees and charted earth she realised this was it. She began rummaging around on the ground for something star-like.

“What are you doing?”

The small girl was watching her curiously. Her rudeness, it seemed, even extended to minding other people’s business. Carmilla groaned. The star wasn't here it seemed. Unless, maybe the girl had it? Maybe if she played nice she could cajole the girl into giving it to her.

“Look cutie, I don't suppose you've seen a fallen star around here?”

The girl turned pink even as her eyes narrowed. “I suppose you think you're funny?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Hilarious buttercup. Now come on. The star has to have fallen here and you're the only one here.”

“You must be an idiot.”

“Listen you naive, provincial, little girl! I need that star.”

“Well for someone in need you're being a- a- raging bad person! People always want things from stars but I've got news for you, buddy! We have needs too! Right now I need you to be anywhere else.”

“We have needs? You…. Oh my god. You're the star.”

“Finally caught on have you?”

“But... You're a girl!”

“You were expecting a man?”

“No. Ugh. Whatever. Here.” As fast as she could Carmilla stooped over the girl and looped the silver chain around her wrist. For her part, the girl looked flabbergasted and then so angry Carmilla had to take a step back. 

“You utter and complete Imbecile. I take that back. You are worse than an imbecile. You’re a monster! Do you know what you’ve done?!” 

Carmilla flinched. Monster. She’d heard that one before. It seemed that while she hadn't done much as yet it was readily apparent what she was. Her face drained of emotion she settled for an apathetic shrug. “Not really no. I’ve been told this means you have to come with me though.”

“Well I hate to burst your bubble but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Hate to burst your bubble sweetheart but you are.” Carmilla gave an authoritative tug on the chain. “I told you, I need a star to present to my one true love.”

“I’m sorry what?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I. Need. A. Star. Do your small ears have trouble hearing?”

“And nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped injured woman.”

“A star is a star. I promised my love a star.”

“Well I can’t walk.”

Carmilla fumed. This tiny creature had to be the most annoying thing in all of existence. She stormed off and was slightly pleased when the girl rose and had to limp after her. She did slow her pace though.

“What in Achilles’ name are you doing?”

“I was going to find you a walking stick. Or would you prefer to keep hobbling?”

The star glared. But when Carmilla found a sort of Y-shaped stick she did accept it.

“I would like to make it clear I'm coming with you entirely unwillingly.”

“Fine with me Sparkles.”

“LAURA. My name is Laura! None of this sweetheart, sparkles, girl nonsense.”

Carmilla smirked. This was going to be entirely too easy. “What’d you say Cupcake?”

“It’s Laura you manticore’s rear.”

“Oh you’ve cut me to the quick with that one creampuff. I’m Carmilla.” She gave another tug on the chain. It held fast not that she knew how strong it might be. It felt like holding water and smoke. She hadn't expected to find the star quite so fast. Perhaps the journey home would be shorter than expected.

The moonlight shone down on the forest and the two young women slowly but surely walking south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. This is one of my favourite scenes in the entire Stardust movie. And that is one of my favourite lines too. Claire Daines is a treasure. Comment, Kudos, Bullhorn, Smoke Signals. I'd love to know what you think so far.


	5. In Which Stars and Carmillas are Terrible Traveling Companions

The only good thing about travelling with the star, Carmilla reasoned, was that they seemed to have a similar sleep schedule. Other than that the last two days had been hell. The girl had an inability to shut up. She had spent the first day asking invasive questions and insulting Carmilla. On the second day she seemed to take a different tack, trying to engage in the most asinine topics of conversation. She’d rambled about the forest and the colour of the sky. She’d asked if Carmilla read and practically word vomited a history textbook like some sort of perky, annoying mosquito that was trying to solve a particularly optimistic crossword puzzle with its useless knowledge. 

Laura for her part was aggravated at everything Carmilla did. She smirked too often. She raised one of her perfect eyebrows to almost every question. As if that were even an answer! And she didn't even have the courtesy to try and be a passably not terrible travelling companion. Laura’s ankle forced them to keep a slow pace but it seemed Carmilla made up for that concession by being extra aggravating. Even the few comments she did make were horrible.

“So I'm going to ask again, with no real hope of you answering. How do you know where we’re going?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Well seeing as I'm a star, and generally had a decent view of the earth, I feel like maybe I could be helping make sure we don't wander the woods forever.”

Carmilla just hummed in a horribly smug sing-song manner.

Laura, partially out of aggravation and partially out of exhaustion, sat.

“No way. We’re not stopping. What are you doing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Laura couldn't help herself. She stuck her tongue out.

“Your air of mystery is breathtaking. Now get up. There's a village not too far away. We can get something to eat.”

“I’m tired you shrew! I’m tired, this is too early to be up, my ankle is getting worse, and you don’t fleebing talk even though you’re the one who’s forced me to join you to be some sort of kinky present to a creeper boyfriend you have back home.”

Carmilla didn't know what to react to at first and honestly she was hungry and tired as well. She sort of snapped. “Oh just shut up you annoying lump of space rock with a face! You don't even know what you're talking about!”

“Space rock! You pathetic excuse for a person I may not be from here but-”

“Oh good to know you've got that part right at least! You're not from here! You’re a naive child and you understand nothing. Not about the world, not about me, and certainly not what it takes to survive on earth. You sit up there looking at a freaking postcard world and think you know it? The sooner you realise you’re not from here and don't understand what the world is actually like the sooner you can give on your stupid dreams about it being some fucking perfect place.”

Carmilla’s sides heaved. She was just so… angry. Why was this tiny star person so fucking cheerful. She was wrong and her chipper judgement of Carmilla… it was just so… damn infuriating. She got some smug pleasure seeing the star’s face fall. Finally instead of being happy or angry with cute- cute? No. Just a face, a scrunched face. But now she just looked as empty and blank as Carmilla felt. She smirked and turned.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. No, I don't accept that the world is as dark and cold as you make it out to be. Maybe I am young and naive. I thought the world was beautiful and full of shimmering moments waiting to be experienced. Well, it's not quite that, hunger is awful, so is being cold and wet. People get hurt physically or emotionally, whatever your damage is that makes you all bitter and alone. But that doesn't discount the beauty. It's there and we all deserve to find it. I deserve it, hell even you deserve better than this.”

Carmilla had been about to scream when the star had called her bitter and alone. She wasn't alone. This whole quest would ensure she wouldn't have to be alone. But then Laura had thrown her for a loop. Saying she deserved better. This star hated her, had thrown her own unique brand of vitriol at her, and still thought she deserved something beautiful.

“Fine stay here.” Carmilla turned away so Laura couldn't see her face. “You’d just slow me down. I’ll go into the village and bring us something back.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Good!”

Carmilla took the chain and pulled it. It broke apart and shrank to a small length that fit in her hand. She handed the piece to Laura.

“Don't run off” Carmilla muttered. Laura gestured to her considerably swollen ankle with as much derision as she could manage while lying in the dirt. Carmilla walked down the path with a small smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla had been gone for perhaps an hour when a rustle of leaves brought Laura back to the present. She’d been daydreaming about the warmer climates of the world. 

“Carmilla? Is that you?” 

The rustling continued. “Oh haha. Very funny.” Laura was not nearly as confident it was a prank though. She was about to arm herself when a unicorn trotted onto the path. Its pure white body held the same internal light as Laura herself. Though it was stronger and shone as opposed to shimmering. 

“Look at you, you beautiful creature. I know who sent you darling.”

The unicorn approached her, its head bowed. It gently nuzzled her shoulder.

“Well, you are just the cutest thing. I’m sorry fella I don't have any carrots or whatever you eat.”

The unicorn nickered softly at her. Then it knelt. Clearly, Laura was meant to get on.

She spared a look down the path where Carmilla had left. Guilt briefly flashed across her face before it hardened. “I never promised to not leave. And I’m not bound to her anymore.” She climbed on the unicorn with a bit of difficulty. Once she got on it rose to its full height and began trotting off the path in another direction. 

She took the magical chain that had been binding her and dropped it. The Unicorn obligingly stomped on it a bit.  “Goodbye Carmilla. Go find some other present for your boyfriend. We won't be meeting again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla walked back from the village, a small bundle of food in her hand. The walk had cleared her head some and she felt bad. Laura had no way of knowing that she was poking at the raw edges of Carmilla’s emotions. She had no intentions of ever telling Laura, or being emotional at all. But that also meant Laura didn't deserve to be snapped at when she wasn't the one causing the problem. She was just along for the ride. And maybe they could see about walking slower. Carmilla snorted. Her tiny legs were probably all tuckered out. 

Speaking of tiny, Carmilla looked around confused. She was almost certain this was the tree that she’d left Laura under. She searched around and yes, there was the same scratch in its bark and there was the broken bough. She called out tentatively. 

“Laura? You here?” Nothing but the wind responded to her. She grimaced and tried again. “Very cute sparkles. Now come on. I bought something to eat. I don't know what you like but-” She trailed off as she saw something in the dirt.

The small chain was sunk in with a clear hoofprint over top of it. Looking around there was no sign of a struggle or anything to suggest that Laura had been taken. Which could only mean one thing. Carmilla had been played. 

She sank to the ground, dropping the food. She was an idiot. A stupid idiot who had trusted a star when that star had made no secret of her loathing for her. Wonderful. One traitorous tear trickled down her cheek before she could stop it. Carmilla hated it. Hated that she had dared to hope. Hated that she had ever thought she could do anything or be someone special. Most of all she hated the stupid star. It probably thought that if it complemented her she would give it that chance to escape. And of course, she’d been weak and emotional and fallen for it. 

Carmilla fell asleep beside the tree that night, but she never let herself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for what I have written ahead of time. I'm committing to weekly updates (I'm going to try for Fridays), but honestly, I might be more ambitious if people actually like it and I remember how to write things with words. I'm quite frequently bad with words. I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. See something weird? Let me know. See something interesting? Let me know? Have guesses about the future even though this is based off a long since published book and movie? Go ahead and tell me what you think!


	6. In Which Roads are Not the Safest Place to Sit

Brevis was not a fan of the goat. It bit and tried to headbutt him whenever he was milking it. When his mother announced that the goat was to be sold he'd been overjoyed. Less so when the goat had kicked him as he'd finally gotten the rope over its head. 

The road to the market was little more than a dirt track that wandered over a few hills, crossed a few similar dirt tracks, and eventually lead to a more maintained and well-used path. Brevis had never, to his memory, seen a stranger on it. Much less a stranger like the man who stood at a fork in the road that day. 

He was tall and dark. With strong handsome features Except for the blood red coat and walking cane, he was dressed modestly but well. Brevis thought he looked quite like a wealthy merchant from the city. 

“G’d’afternoon to you sir.”

“Afternoon boy. Where are you headed in this day?”

Brevis was slightly shocked the man was addressing him directly. Still, he politely answered, “To th’ market sir. Sellin’ my goat.”

The man smiled then. Wider than seemed normal. “A florin for your goat then my dear boy.”

Brevis was confused until he saw a cart behind the man. He briefly winner why he hadn't noticed it before. “Aw she's a tad small to be pullin’ your cart, sir.”

The man chuckled as if Brevis had just told the funniest joke in the world. “Quite right. I'll need more than one.” 

Without another word he reached his staff out and tapped Brevis on the forehead. Brevis, for his part, was unable to move. He wondered when the day had gotten quite so out of hand. Also why the man was growing. Why his right was changing. And then Brevis stopped wondering things altogether. 

Later that day the small market hosted a tall handsome man riding an odd sort of cart pulled by two jet black goats. Faerie is full of such odd people though and the villagers quickly forgot about it.

 

* * *

 

The Warlock was quite pleased with himself. Granted goats were not the preferred travel method but to be young again, feel the power flowing through his veins, it was wonderful. It also soothed his vanity to see the way the humans reacted to him. The virility of his younger self was fantastic.

The rune stones he used to divine the star’s location were a tricky thing. Not as clear as something involving sacrifice and organs. They nevertheless did give general enough directions that he knew he was headed in the right direction at a decent pace. 

His goats had been pulling the cart at a rapid trot all day when he spotted a small fire near a caravan. It was painted bright yellow with an odd assortment of plants and odds and ends tied to the roof and sides.  A bowed old crone who looked to be from the east was huddled over her flame. He knew right away she was one of his kind. The smell of the fire always gave it away. Making a snap decision he wheeled the goats about off the path and made for the woman. As he approached a small capuchin monkey on a perch began screeching in alarm. 

“I haven't got anything of value. Just me myself, a poor defenceless old woman.” The woman’s voice was high and whining.

“Now now my dear. No need for panic. I swear on the creed of the order to which we both belong that on this day I mean you no harm. I do wish to share your meal, though.” 

Her demeanour changed immediately. She brightened and sat up taller. “Well that's all well and good then isn't it. Have a seat. Not often I entertain company.”

With a snap of her fingers, the chittering monkey that had been perched atop the caravan tumbled to the ground in the shape of a man. The Warlock raised his eyebrows in appreciation. The slave, for that's what he was, brought over a stool. A silver chain ran from his ankle to the caravan. 

“Anything else mistress?” His voice was particularly aggrieved.

“No. That’ll be all.” She snapped her fingers again and he transformed back into a monkey. The chain never loosened despite his change in form. “So hard to find good help these days. Now all I have is some rabbits stew. Eat up if you’d like. M’name is Madame Sarah”

The warlock accepted the bowl. He now remembered she’d been called The Flying Nat in the previous age. It hadn't been a fond nickname, she had a knack for being annoying. However, the stew was good so he kept the knowledge to himself.

“You may call me, Vordenberg if you wish for a name.” 

“Quite a name to give yourself.” The warlock chuckled. He hadn't had a name in quite some time. His original had been so lost in the space of time that he could have had to consume a hundred stars’ hearts before he was young enough to remember that.

“It serves as well as any other. This stew is delicious. You have my thanks. Though I admit I don’t recognise the taste of all the herbs.”

“My own special recipe. I’ve added some fennel for the liquorice flavour. That plus my own special herbs. Nothing like it to make any meal a festival.” The witch cackled in the back of her throat. “So my friend. Where are you headed off to on this day?”

The words slipped unbidden from Vordenberg’s lips. “I seek a fallen star. My brethren divined its location from the innards of a stoat. I am close, and when I find her I will take my knife and cut her glowing heart from her chest. Then the glory of our youth will be returned to us.” Vordenberg held his lips shut. His eyebrows raised in horror and his hand now clenching the wooden bowl, knuckles white. The witch noticed none of this.

“Fallen star? I could do with something to make me young again. Oh the glory of my youth. To dance and attend parties for days. Now where did you say this star had fallen?”

Vordenberg’s face grew cold. “Limbus grass.”

Flying Nat cackled, “Hah! Not many recognise the lemony flavour. Still, you recognised too late. Now you've sworn not to harm me.”

Vordenberg rose. His face darkened with a black power. For a moment it seemed the sun itself dimmed. When he spoke his voice echoed as if spoken from the depths of some hellish pit. “Oh you poor young fool. You think I can't destroy you just because I promised to do you no harm? I can think of a myriad of ways to strike you where you sit. But I will not little Nat. For you are no more significant than a fly to me.” 

“I am so sorry your dark majesty. The witch fell to the ground clawing and grovelling. “I did not recognise you. I promise I will not seek the star. I will never use such knowledge.”

Vordenberg raised his cane and the emerald brightened as light left it to curl about the witches face. “The knowledge will do you no good. You shall not see the star, no touch it or sense it in any way. Even if it were to stand before you, you would never know it was there.”

The witch convulsed on the ground. Vordenberg, now looking almost human again, stepped around her as if nothing had happened. As he walked away streaks of grey appeared in his hair about the temples. His face became slightly more lined. He felt the changes and cursed. 

Before long Madame Sarah awoke to find herself on the ground and the monkey chattering away. She told it to shut up and wondered why she’d pulled out her good bowls to eat today. There wasn't a goat cart to be seen anywhere.

 

* * *

  
  


Carmilla woke up sometime after midday with great reluctance. At some point in the early morning she'd managed to fall asleep. A root was digging in her back now, though. 

With whatever directional ability it was that she had, Carmilla could sense the star continuing to get farther and farther away. It was pointless to chase as she clearly had some sort of aid from a horse or something. Carmilla felt just as lost in the light of day as she had the night before. 

At this moment she could see only two choices. Go home to Wall, tail between her legs, so that Elle could see she was a failure. Her mother would probably have some snide comment about how she couldn't even succeed at running away, and that she was worthless without someone to take care of her. Her mother would certainly have a few choice words to say about women who didn't know their place, ladies who didn't act as such, and how Carmilla was such a disappointment in every way.

The other option was to go after the star and hope against hope that somehow she'd find it again. But what was the point of hope? Hoping she could be more had led her over the wall for a short and useless adventure in the first place.

All of this vicious circle of depressed brooding was cut short by the sound of hoofbeats coming down the path. Before she could react a team of jet black horses pulling a carriage was upon her and then suddenly veering to the side as the driver cursed and wheeled them around.

"What the ever loving hell are you doing in the middle of the road?"

A short balding man hopped down from the driver's seat and immediately went to the horses to calm them down. 

"I wasn't doing anything at all. You're the one who nearly ran me over."

"Because I wasn't expecting idiots to be lying down in the middle of the path! I should have just run you over."

"Shame you didn't."

"Come, come, child. Someone as young as you shouldn't be speaking like that."

With the commotion surrounding the driver, Carmilla hadn't seen the occupant of the carriage getting out. It was a darker skinned woman dressed all in white. She smiled at Carmilla as if she was in the habit of charming ladies on paths in woods all the time.

"Now I know my driver can be crude with his language but there's no reason to carry on so morbidly." She snapped and the man looked up. "Richard fetch this young lady a drink." The man scowled but dutifully left the horses to go into the carriage.

"Now what is your name?"

"Carmilla."

"Wonderful to make your acquaintance Carmilla. I am Lady Matska."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Stardust canon-divergence! Don't worry if you're familiar with the story and are worried about important plot points. I am ALSO concerned about those plot points. I think I have things vaguely figure out so we shall see. I'm excited because this is my first update. It's a day earlier than I said I would update to celebrate people actually reading the thing I wrote! Thank you people! Kudos, Comments, Morse Code via telegram, I am super appreciative of it all! Tell me what you think.


	7. In Which Arguing is Pointless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Death and Mild gore. Also vague mention of abuse.

The woman seemed slightly put out that the name hadn’t had a different reaction. Carmilla wasn't quite sure what was expected but her mother's chastisement echoed through her head. So she rose finally and brushed off her dress.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Matska."

The woman's eyes narrowed. She took a step forward staring at Carmilla. "Who sent you?"

"Excuse me?"

"There are two options here. You are either very stupid, which is corroborated by your sitting in the middle of the road, but honestly, I know stupid when I see it and it's not you sweetheart." The smile the woman wears now is not at all placating and is now downright dangerous. "So that leaves option number two."

"Option two?" Carmilla parrots back. She's seen a smile similar to this on her mother's face. No matter how much she wishes otherwise it still freezes her every time.

"Yes. Option two. That you are trying to play stupid and failing. Everyone in the kingdom knows who I am. The only reason you would attempt to play stupid is to get me to lower my guard."

Carmilla was frozen at this point. She had no idea how the conversation got so far away from her. She had no idea what this Lady Matska was talking about. She just knew that there was an increasingly loud voice in the back of her head telling her that this woman meant her very serious harm. The woman for her part just kept talking. Her eyes never moving or allowing Carmilla to so much as flinch. "I admit J.P. is learning if he's sending people after me so soon. Though he is choosing rather poorly. As if some minor resemblances would make me hesitate to kill you." The word kill finally had an impact on Carmilla's frozen body. Only on her mouth, though.

"Don't kill me! I am stupid!"

"Really?" The woman was walking towards her. This wasn't good. "Well, I'm not stupid. I'm not from here. I don't know anyone. I apologize I didn't know you but that's hardly reason to kill me right?"

The woman stopped. "Not from here?"

"Yes! Not from here. I don't know anyone here. I travelled here..." Carmilla trailed off. Mr. Brown's warning to not tell strangers her business echoed in her mind. "I travelled here to seek my fortune."

The lady Matska didn't stop. Her eyes were cold and deadly. Carmilla closed her eyes expecting to find herself dead shortly. Instead, she felt cool hands grip her chin.

"Look me in the eyes girl." Dutifully she opened her eyes. "You aren't lying."

Carmilla only nodded. Lady Matska held her gaze as she seemed to be searching for something. It was only the sharp movement of the driver emerging from the carriage that distracted her. He approached the two women cautiously.

"M'lady I have the drink for the girl as you requested."

The lady didn't even turn. She was staring at Carmilla intently and her face was twitching subtly as if there was a hurricane of emotion being held in check only by years of training. 

While she didn't move the driver did. Suddenly dropping the wooden cup he'd been holding, he drew a knife and lunged at the lady. Carmilla screamed. The Lady Matska collapsed, a choking, guttural, not-quite yelp flying from her lips.

Carmilla fell to the ground as the lady's arm or leg struck her down as well. The driver hovered over them both the knife still held aloft. Instinctively Carmilla kicked out desperate to just not be killed in whatever this was. The man grunted and the knife flew away. Carmilla disentangled herself from lady Matska and crawled towards the knife. The driver snarled and threw himself toward it at the same time. Carmilla grabbed the knife and lashed out as she felt the man's hands grab her. He let out a scream and Carmilla struck again, blindly hoping to hit something soft. When the knife stuck she let it go and pulled away.

The driver lay on the ground with the knife stuck in his neck.

Carmilla backed up in fear. Her face felt frozen, her heart pounding in her ears. Lady Matska slowly began to lift herself up groaning. "Is he dead?" Carmilla could only nod. "Well, that was unexpected. Richard has been my driver for many years. Apparently, J.P. did hire someone to off me and clearly, you weren't it sweetheart. Consider yourself cleared of all charges."

Carmilla couldn't look away from the dead man on the ground. He had been alive and then suddenly he wasn't. She had killed him. She had ended someone's life. A wave of nausea rolled through her. She spun and began retching on the ground.

"Really, Carmilla was it? I think you're overreacting just a little bit."

Carmilla coughed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "I'm a monster."

The woman laughed then. It was loud and joyful. Nothing like what you would expect from someone nursing a stab wound. "Now I know you're overacting. He was going to kill you dear. You simply ended his life first. Simple self-defense. Your precious conscience should feel clear."

Carmilla whirled around her eyes flashing. Rage was easier to feel than this overwhelming grief and guilt. "You think death is funny! That it's amusing to just kill people? You were going to kill me and I didn't even do anything. Excuse me if I don't take morality lessons from you!"

Lady Matska backed away paling for a second. Or Carmilla thought she did. It might have just been her faltering slightly with blood loss. Whatever it was it disappeared almost immediately.

"Look, you silly girl, I am not grieving now that the man who tried to assassinate me is dead. I don't know where you are from, but in my life I have grown accustomed to either killing or being killed. Don't presume to judge me you insignificant fool."

Carmilla wanted to back away, thoroughly chastened, but she couldn't forget the dead man lying there. She settled for silently glaring.

The lady smirked. "Silently mad because I'm right? Sorry sweetheart but I have far too much experience to feel guilty. Welcome to my world. Now as much as I would love to continue this argument I believe I am bleeding to death. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones considering you've saved my life. You may sit in the driver's seat and get us to the next village. I'll even let you travel with me after that."

Carmilla gaped. "Let me? What if I don't want to go with you?"

Lady Matska smirked. "Oh did you want to continue sitting on the road? You'd have the company of a dead man this time, so that might be comforting. I suppose after saving my life you'd be comfortable letting me bleed out as I struggled on as well. You do seem the murder by negligence type. Not to mention-"

"Fine! I'll come."

"Wonderful. Now no need to clean up the body. Thieves or animals will take care of him before long. Let's just be off before someone comes to ask questions."

Carmilla wanted to continue being angry but Lady Matska suddenly began teetering, her eyes rolling back as she clung to consciousness. The effort of remaining standing had finally gotten to her. Carmilla helped her into the carriage before climbing up and snapping the reigns to get the horses to trot off.

When they arrived in the village, Lady Matska had recovered her sense slightly. She produced an obscenely large purse of coins to give to the inn owner for his silence and his best room. She waved off his attempts to provide them with food or drink, instead insisting all she required was that a hot bath be prepared, and that he assist them with carrying in a few bags from the carriage.

When they finally settled into the room Matska had Carmilla help her out of her dress and into the bath. The wound in her side was not terribly deep but it was still bleeding. Quickly cleaning herself she had Carmilla bind it after she finished. They didn't speak to one another again until they finished eating, Matska producing food from her own bag for the two of them.

"Now. We are clean, we are fed, and I am feeling significantly less like death. I did say you could travel with me, and you still may, you did save my life. But, I do not travel with people I don't know. Who are you?"

Carmilla sat back. After the events of the day she was exhausted. Still, she didn't quite know what she was supposed to be doing. Some part of her wanted to burst into tears and tell this woman everything. Except she felt something about lady Matska wasn't entirely trustworthy. She didn't seem the comforting kind of person you bared your soul to anyways. She definitely didn't seem the kind of person who you could lie to and live either, though. Carefully wiping her mouth Carmilla began to construct a story as close to the truth as she could.

"I told you the truth before. I came to this place to seek my fortune. I- My love wouldn't elope with me because I'm not good enough. I mean, I'm not poor but I'm hardly going to inherit anything, Mother would see to that. I'm just a shop clerk back home. So I came here to prove I could do something worthwhile. I had a chance to collect on it and it slipped through my fingers. So now I'm stuck. I can't go back home because I've failed. I don't even want to think what Mother will do. I can't chase after my fortune because clearly I'm useless and I need to accept that and stop trying."

"You are absolutely too depressing sweetheart. This is a terrible story. Cheer up. At the very least you're good at killing assassins." Carmilla flinched at the memory of the knife plunging into the too soft flesh. "Too soon? My bad. I was only trying to point out that you are far from useless. You saved my life. I think you're rather useful. Not every day you can say you saved the heir to the throne hmm?"

Carmilla practically jumped. "The heir? To. Throne?" Lady Matska laughed again. "But you said Lady! I thought. Well, I didn't. You're a Princess?!"

"Ew no. Princesses do not exist in Stormhold. That word is entirely old fashioned."

"I'm so sorry Lady Matska. Am I even supposed to address you like that?" Carmilla felt a panic coming on. Mother would have her head if she ever found out how rude she had been to royalty. "I know I said I didn't know but I am so so sorry."

"Calm down." Lady Matska's voice cut through her panic. It was a clear order from someone who expected to be obeyed. "You have saved my life. I hardly think that doesn't more than make up for a slight lack of court procedure. That considered you may call me Mattie."

"But-"

"I've made my decision. Now, Carmilla, if you've lost your way I cannot help you find it. However, I cannot shake the feeling that providence somehow brought us together. While I won't ignore fate I won't allow it to change my goals. You don't know what you're doing. I do. So you shall come with me."

"I-"

"I'm going to suggest you agree quickly and get some rest. You'll find your life gets easier the more you agree with me. We will be leaving early."

Carmilla couldn't help it, she started pouting. "I hate getting up early."

"Glad you've agreed to come. You can sleep in the carriage. I may be injured but I don't wish to be subjected to your driving again."

Carmilla tried to object but Mattie ignored her and climbed into the bed. Carmilla was left with nothing to do but follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's late but technically still Friday. Look how awesome I am at updates! I may or may not have written this with my eyes still red from crying over Act 3. How am I supposed to live without Carmilla? (By incessantly reading all the fanfiction that's how)  
> So with this yes I realize the pace is slow. I'm working on speeding it up the next two chapters, not to worry. Or do worry and tell me about it! Kudos, Comment, Tin can and String, I love hearing from people.
> 
> WE HAVE A MOVIE YOU GUYS!!!


	8. In Which The End is Not Nigh

Mattie was, surprisingly, not a terrible travelling companion. She was very clearly spoiled as evidenced by her taste in clothing and drinks. After her first night  of injury, she declared herself better and took Carmilla to a different inn in disguise to order the most ludicrously expensive bottle of champagne. That was the other thing, Mattie was exceedingly paranoid. She wouldn't drink anything unless she had opened it herself. She forced Carmilla to take the first bite of any meal that they had prepared for them, or refused outside food entirely and ate from her personal stores. Carmilla would have been offended at the idea she was a poison guinea pig but it was so entirely in keeping with Mattie's personality it hardly seemed personal. And that besides she had yet to be poisoned and they only ate food when Mattie seemed sure they weren't going to be recognised.

The disguises had grown a tad tiresome after the first night but Mattie would only have to make a vague reference to her murderous driver and Carmilla's stomach would turn and she would agree to whatever Mattie put in front of her.

After 4 days together Carmilla found herself telling Mattie more and more about herself. They both shared a lot with each other. Mattie told Carmilla about her father and her brothers. How her father had always appreciated her for her mind and how he'd encouraged her to become more than an empty-headed ninny. How her mother had been able to get her fencing lessons in secret so she could perhaps fight for the throne. How she travelled and met with various dignitaries from other kingdoms and learned to speak so many languages. All in preparation for the day she would see herself ascend to Queen of Stormhold. That evening Mattie pulled out a bottle of something golden and smoking and forced Carmilla to drink with her.

That night Carmilla let herself go. She cried into Mattie's arms about her mother and how she hated her for being a bastard, how she hated her for looking different, how she beat her down every single day. She cried about Elle and her beautiful hair and face and how she would never see it again because she was a waste. How she was a monster for even wanting another woman. She cried about how no one loved her and how empty everything was because what was the point of escaping if she wouldn't ever be able to leave this horror show of her own head.

Then, deliriously drunk herself,  Mattie told Carmilla she'd killed her first brother after he'd tried to force himself on her. The second she'd killed because her father had named her an heir and she had been so frightened that someone would see how weak she was she'd thrown a poisonous fish into one of the bowls of soup and left it to fate to decide who should die. The third she'd killed in earnest by shoving him out an open window. She would only say that she'd as good as killed the fourth and cried.

When they woke the next morning they didn't speak at all. They carefully got dressed separately and when they left in the carriage they wordlessly agreed that Mattie would drive. Carmilla noticed that they were approaching the coast. There was more moss everywhere and there was a pervasive damp that settled beneath all her layers and kept her chilly. When they stopped that evening Mattie mentioned she had to go meet a contact and would be back in the morning. She left Carmilla some money and told her to amuse herself however she chose.

Carmilla chose to go get ridiculously drunk again in a tavern a few streets away. It seemed normal enough but she noticed that some women were inside drinking as well as serving so she hoped that would mean she could drink alone and unnoticed. A few drinks into the night and she found herself watching the very pretty serving girl who had been asking her if she might need something to eat. The girl's face wasn't perfectly cherubic like Elle's, her hair was a tad frazzled from the humidity outside and the heat from the fire in the hearth, but she looked similar enough it made Carmilla's drunk heart ache.

When she finally gave in to the serving girls requests that she eat something, she found herself being handed a plate of potatoes and some sort of stew. She also found herself now in the company of the girl who had taken a seat.

"I hope you don't mind but you looked so alone and I don't think a lovely lady like yourself deserves to be alone while she eats." The girl winked and Carmilla felt her mouth go dry. "I'm so overwhelmed with men all the time it's nice to see a female face come in from time to time."

"I... I.. I only wanted to drink."

"So you said. But now you're eating so hopefully, you won't get sick. Now you're eating though perhaps you wouldn't mind company?"

Carmilla only nodded. The girl reached out her hand and rubbed Carmilla's arm.

"Are you cold? You keep your arms crossed like you're cold."

"Oh. No. I keep to myself a lot."

"I can tell. You're quite the conversationalist." Carmilla blushed and the girl laughed then. Loud and not at all unkindly.

A large hairy man yelled something from behind the bar then and the girl quickly got up. "I've been spotted. End of my break I suppose. Won't you stick around? Not often someone as pretty as you passes through. It's nice to see you"

Carmilla could only gape and nod. The girl laughed again and kissed her on the cheek before returning to her duties.

After that, Carmilla had a lot more to drink. She wasn't sure who brought her drinks. She wasn't sure if she ate more after that. She only remembered eventually running out of the coins to pay for each drink and deciding that she was warm and bubbly enough to not have dreams of any kind when she went to sleep. Standing proved a particular challenge and she giggled at her legs before making her way unevenly to the door.

The cool night air sobered her somewhat, though the road still waved a bit in the light from the streetlamps. She was about to set off, in what she was mostly sure was the right direction, when a warm arm wrapped around hers. It was the serving girl from earlier, only now instead of blushing Carmilla just smiled. In the dim light, the girl looked more like Elle than ever.

“Well, I won’t know if I’m flattered or not until you tell me if this Elle of yours is pretty.”

Carmilla’s drunk brain slowly realised she must have said her last thought aloud. But more important was the question the girl had posed. “Elle isn't pretty. She is the most fantastically beautiful creature in the entire village and probably in the whole of the country.”

“Well, then it's high praise indeed. Do you love her?”

“Yes. Why are you holding my arm?”

“Because you are very drunk and probably won’t make it back to wherever you're staying safely without assistance. Is this Elle waiting for you at your inn?”

“No. I left her behind.”

“Oh. So you’re travelling alone and heartbroken then. I did have you pegged as the romantic and sad type. Now where are you staying?”

“I’m not sure. Had a picture of a white horse. I’m not alone. I'm going to go back to her when I've proven myself.”

“I'm sure you will. Now let's go. I know the inn you're staying at.”

The girl then began to walk Carmilla back while she told some story or another about a different drunk she'd had to deal with the night before.

When they arrived at the inn Carmilla was feeling ready to drop until the girl's arm wrapped around her waist. Then Carmilla was very awake.

“I don't suppose you'll be back tomorrow?”

“I. Don't. think so. No.”

“Well, it was worth asking. It's not often a new girl comes through. Especially not one as pretty as you. If I were Elle I wouldn't let you out of my sight for fear someone else would sweep you off your feet on your adventures. She's very lucky.” With that, the girl turned and kissed Carmilla very soundly and very sweetly. It wasn't rushed despite being entirely unexpected. Still, it was rather nice. “Goodnight pretty girl. Farewell.”

She pushed Carmilla towards the doors and turned back the way they had come. Carmilla, still in a sort of shock, numbly walked up the steps towards her room, undressed and got in bed.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Carmilla noticed upon waking up was the sound of harried cursing and shuffling as someone moved around the room. The second things she noticed were that her mouth tasted like the underside of a shoe and that her head felt as if someone was taking a very heavy mallet to it. She groaned.

“Excellent you're up. I'm not sure what you did last night but there is no time for hangovers or for any nonsense. We are leaving immediately, if not sooner.

“What?” Carmilla’s voice came out like a raspy croak.

“We are leaving immediately. I have had a very messy night and morning. I've had to kill two people and it was entirely unpleasant. Moreover, my brother is not here and he was never on any ship at all. That fucking ingrate! He will rue the day he chose to make a fool of me. Still, it's not unsalvageable. I caught on faster than he expected and I can still catch him since there is only one path through the mountains at all.”

“I'm sorry. Were you speaking to me?”

“Oh keep up Carmilla. I have to kill my brother and find the Power of Stormhold if I'm to be queen. I'm not going on a quest for a rock when J.P. has the only reliable seer in his employ so I'm going to follow him and kill him first since people are far easier to find than necklaces. The jackass fooled me and now we’re leaving to go find him on the only other path he could have taken which is through the mountains. He’ll be slow though because he's consulting that ridiculous old man every mile probably. Oh, when I get my hands on him he'll see who's fit to rule. I will mount him on a pike and leave him for crows.”

Carmilla realised that Mattie probably wasn't really speaking to her and decided it was probably best to just nod and get ready to leave.

Before the morning was out they were well away from the ocean and the fog. The horses were being whipped into a furious pace and the town and the girl were all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry this is a day late. I've been sick and lying in bed. As an apology have two chapters at once.


	9. In Which The End is Slightly More Nigh

J.P. had in fact been stopping every other mile with his seer to ensure that they were constantly on the right path. In order to throw Mattie off his scent, he’d taken a very roundabout route towards the nearest port, sold his horses, and boarded a ship. Then he’d very publicly paid for all the sailors to have a night of drinking on him to ensure that word got out exactly where he was and where they were heading. That night he snuck off the ship and in rags, snuck out of the town where his men were waiting. Then they rode for a solid day before they proceeded with the business of seeking the stone.

His seer was by far the best in the kingdom and J.P. had no doubts that Mattie would find him. That meant that all he had to do was the find the stone and put himself in the most defensible place possible. The sooner he found the stone and then a small castle with a moat and high walls the better. The open road was making him more paranoid than anything else. Also the beard he was growing to disguise his face was very itchy.

Once they reached the mountains they picked up the pace slightly. There was only one path and the seer had guaranteed that his runes held no indication of the stone being lost in the wilds of the mountains.

The road was decently well travelled but it still was an isolated road and the mountains in some areas were prone to avalanches. Not to mention the myriad of creatures that liked to attack travellers from imps and some goblins to the very occasional dragon. 

They were making steady progress until a storm swept in from seemingly nowhere. The cold winds and driving rain forced them to stop early. The next day it seemed unlikely to abate and J.P. forced his men to continue. The horses were miserable and slipping. The path became thick with mud. The seer assured him they were getting closer but it seemed unlikely they would get anywhere in these conditions. the only good thing was that the area was isolated enough it was unlikely there were any other travellers out who might find the stone.

The party continued on through the rain driven on only their Lord’s command and the assurance of a reward for their loyal service when he became king.

* * *

Laura had been travelling for just under a week with the unicorn and she was reaching the end of her rope. For one thing, she had never ridden before and while it had never looked too complicated the pain that came with the long hours spent on top of a creature that bumped and jostled her were exhausting. Another issue entirely was that the unicorn was ridiculously overprotective. Every time they approached a village it shied away and took them through some of the thickest brush and forests in order to avoid it. While she could subsist off of night air and the energy from the universe, her earthy body did have a vague desire to consume something.

People weren't entirely unfamiliar with unicorns but clearly, the sight of a woman in a fine dress riding one bareback caught a lot of attention. They avoided most of it due to the unicorns avoidance of villages and towns but the odd farmer and traveller did catch sight of her. She tried to greet a few but the unicorn whinnied and bolted every time they so much as approached with a "good day" or "how do you do."

With no destination in mind, Laura wanted to let the unicorn decide their path but she had grown so tired of its constant overbearing nature she had put her foot down. She literally at one point put her feet to the ground and began marching down another path but that lasted all of eight steps or so before her very tender ankle jolted with such pain she was forced to stop. The creature was quick to come to her aid again but it seemed to understand her point and after that Laura was able to exert a little more control over their direction of travel. 

Their road had gone from wooded to foothills and evergreens until Laura found that they were headed towards the mountains. Laura loved mountains. They were the closest that people could get to the stars and they had always seemed to be reaching up towards them. There was a very special majesty to nature trying to reach the stars, she thought.

The first night in they ran into a faerie dance circle. They must have sensed that both of them were not of this world because they circled Laura's hair chittering at its sparkly glow. The unicorn for once must have been comfortable because it allowed Laura to descend and it gratefully accepted a golden apple that the tiny figures brought to it.

When Laura limped towards the circle the creatures squeaked and began making a sort of buzzing sound that was untranslatable but sounded aggrieved. A few vanished into the dark stones and returned shortly with a small, very old looking creature that stood no taller than laura's knee and had a complexion the colour of moss. It looked somewhat feminine and as it approached tiny golden flowers began to bloom in her wake. She bent over Laura's ankle in a tone and voice that sounded like spring and snowmelt and buds she began to sing to it. A warm green glow left her fingertips and wrapped around the ankle and Laura watched with bated breath as the swelling left and it felt almost as good as new. The tiny old woman then pressed a leaf to laura's hand and smiled before disappearing into the ground with a faint pop. 

The rest of the night the faeries spent dancing and flying. It was so joyous Laura felt her heart begin to glow again.

The next day was not nearly so kind. The wind picked up and the unicorn seemed untroubled by it. Laura, however, was in a very thin dress that did little to protect her. Her adventure seemed unlikely to get more unpleasant when the next day brought rain. The cold drops came down in sheets feeling like needles to her skin. There was no shelter anywhere and every slip the unicorn made only made her leg muscles sorer. Finally, it got so slippery on one particular downward portion Laura had to dismount and walk. She was about to give in and try to get the unicorn to stop at the next overhang or tree they found when she saw a light in the distance. An answer to her prayers. Laura picked up her pace at the idea of an inn with a fire. The unicorn dutifully followed.

* * *

The warlock had had a terrible week. The goats were getting slower and not even his continued whipping was increasing their pace. Somehow he had managed to travel a path that didn't cross a single horseman who he could enchant into giving him their beast. He had thought about transforming one of the goats but the enchantments he had done so far had taken a toll. He hadn't even noticed the change until after cursing the hedge-witch. Then in a pool, he had noticed the grey at his temples and he’d seen minor liver spots appearing on his arms. He still looked to be a handsome man but now he seemed more in his forties. It was horrible. 

To make matters worse his runestones had begun to act up. They had dutifully led him on into the mountains but now they seemed to be speaking so much nonsense. So with great reluctance, he contacted his sisters. A few muttered words and an image of them appeared in the emerald atop his cane.

"You look older." The fat rotten witch said.

"You've been wasting your magic on nonsense I'm sure." The wizened stick one followed.

"One curse and a few enchantments on goats. Hardly a waste."

"Was it a woman you cursed? Probably. Such a male. Always needing to show off and outdo yourself when it's a wom-"

"That is neither here nor there sister. I called out to you for your help."

"Oh? And you were so sure you could do this alone."

The warlock ignored the baiting. "My runes are no longer making sense. I need a divination."

The witches disappeared from view and a faint rustling and then loud screeching could be heard from the connection. The screaming cut short suddenly. A few moments later the women reappeared in the image, blood and entrails dripping from their hands.

"The runestones no longer are making sense because you must remain where you are."

"The star is travelling towards you and will be there before the end of the day tomorrow."

"Be warned she is afraid and her heart is barely shining at all."

"Lay a trap that will comfort her and have her heart glittering before you cut it from her chest."

The warlock nodded. "Indeed sisters. I shall return soon with our prize."

The connection left. The warlock grinned. Soon he would have his prize. He threw his cloak aside and unhooked the goats from the cart. Waving his hand at the three the two goats transformed into human form. The cart changed slower and began to glow as it warped and shifted. It grew and grew until there was a small inn before them.

The warlock turned towards his two, now human, servants. The boy, Brevis, cowered and seemed to sway. The other human looked very much like a goat. Her hair was curly and woolly like the goats had been. Her face was thin and pointed at the chin. When she opened her mouth only a faint unpleasant bleat came out.

"You will be my beloved wife, you boy are our son, and I am the owner of this inn. Say nothing and serve me and I shall keep you in my service longer. If you speak I shall come up with a suitable end for you." The two humans nodded. "Wonderful. Now come in. We need to make everything ready for our special guest."

* * *

The unicorn was being impossible. Despite the driving rain and the warm lantern hanging outside the door of the inn, it was refusing to get within 100 metres of the thing.

“Come on you utterly impossible creature! Look! They have a stable. I'm sure there's hay and honestly, I'd promise you anything if you'd just move! For Socrates' sake, I refuse to stand out here a minute longer!"

The unicorn didn't budge. Then the door opened and through the rain, Laura could hear a shout.

"Halloo? Did my ears deceive me or is there someone out there in this nasty weather?"

"Yes! I'm here."

Whoever it was approached and it was like someone had struck the unicorn. It quivered and whinnied and stamped.

"Oh calm down you silly thing. This man is just being friendly."

"Oh not to worry m'dear. I've seen a unicorn before. They only like maidens or so the lore goes. Why don't you lead it towards our stable and I'll prepare it some oats. Perhaps that will coax it to move. Then we can get you inside and attended to."

The unicorn only moved when Laura put her shoulder to its flank and shoved. It took slow wary steps and wouldn't go anywhere near the innkeeper. Finally, when it was stabled, it ignored the bucket of oats, Laura was able to go inside. The interior was roomy and most importantly, warm. The innkeeper she'd only glimpsed through the rain came forward then with a large fluffy towel. He was a kind looking older man with a strong chin and grey streaks through his hair. 

"Ah, such a lovely young lady to be travelling alone. Though I see now how you were able to get a unicorn to accompany you. You are lovely."

Laura blushed. "Thank you kindly, sir. I was beginning to think I might never escape the storm."

"Oh, but of course my dear! My wife will help you with a hot bath and get you into something dry. I can only imagine how you must be feeling. Lucky you came across our little inn hmm?" The man's eyes glinted with something as if there were a joke in it for himself. Laura didn't notice.

"That would be lovely sir. Thank you."

* * *

J.P. and his men had given up hope of ever being warm or dry again when a light caught their attention through the rain. Though some men had wanted to stop before they all pressed on now hoping that it was at the very least a house they might be able to stop at for a tiny respite. When it turned out to be an inn one of the men let out a whoop that was quickly shushed. While they had encountered only mischievous mountain gremlins thus far there was still no telling what lurked in the dark. They pressed onwards. 

When they arrived J.P. directed his men to put the horses in the stable and rub them down. After such a hard days ride the poor beasts would need looking after. He promised to have food and drink sent out to them shortly.

He pounded on the door for longer than he thought necessary when a very disgruntled and almost angry man answered. 

"Excellent. I was beginning to think I would have to break in the door myself. I would like the best room you have still open. If you have more than one I would like one for my four men. They are attending our horses. Do send some ale and whatever warm food you have out as soon as you can, though."

The man gritted his teeth and mumbled an assent. J.P. would have been insulted at his attitude but he figured that the man could get away with a bad attitude considering he was the only warm bed for who knows how far.

Spying a still steaming tub in the corner J.P. clapped his hands. "All is forgiven if I can get the chill from my bones."

The man grunted again and disappeared into a back room.

J.P. disrobed and slipped into the warm water with a sigh.

* * *

Carmilla and Mattie had been travelling at a breakneck pace even into the mountains. At first, they hadn't spoken since Mattie seemed to be in an almost murderous rage but eventually, she had calmed somewhat and they had begun to exchange pleasantries again. They had just approached the foothills of a mountain range the likes of which Carmilla had never seen before when Mattie caught her attention.

“It doesn't matter to me you know.”

“What?”

"That you're in love with a girl." Carmilla felt like her lungs had been ripped from her chest and set on a spike. Mattie noticed her reaction but kept going. "I'm serious Carmilla. I know some people are less than kind about it, your mother included from what you mentioned, but I am not one of those people. I mean look at me! I'd be insulted if women weren't also attracted to this."

Carmilla felt her lungs ease a bit as a pained chuckled escaped her lips. "My mother wouldn't approve of you in the least bit."

"Wonderful. If she was responsible for raising you I take that as the highest compliment."

"Hey! I think I'm not entirely terrible."

"No you're not." here Mattie smiled almost fondly. "You are not entirely annoying. But I sense that is in spite of the person who raised you."

Carmilla laughed a little easier this time. "I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"It is. You're more of a little monster. Annoying like an imp or something."

"Oh and you're the acme of perfection."

"You said it dear." Mattie practically preened under her faux compliment.

They rode on in silence for a little while before Carmilla reached over and grasped Mattie's hand.

"Thank you for saying it's okay Mattie."

"Oh, it was nothing dear. You spent so long navel-gazing I needed to snap you out of it. When I'm queen you must come to Stormhold. Whatever backwards dry ditch town you're from is clearly not doing you any good. The city is far more accepting from what I understand. Besides you simply must allow me to have a dinner for you. If you think that wine I brought along was good you simply must try some of the things I have in our cellars at the castle."

Mattie began to ramble on, gesticulating gracefully, about her various friends and connections and the sorts of parties she would throw once she was in charge. Carmilla let her words flow over her in a soothing wave. Mattie's words had filled some part of her heart that she hadn't even known was empty. Not even Elle had ever been so open and accepting of their particular tastes. She still felt a hole in her self-worth for her inability to bring the star home but perhaps that was the only real shame. Perhaps even if that never happened she could make a life in this Faerie land and be accepted for herself. She was best friends with the future queen after all.

Carmilla awoke to the sound of thunder and rain pelting the top of the carriage. They were stopped, clearly they were in the midst of the mountains now, and Mattie was grumbling next to her.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was outside for one minute. One! And now you see the state I'm in?"

Clearing the fog from her eyes Carmilla looked closer. Mattie did seem to be a tad damp but hardly soaked like the weather outside their windows suggested she should be.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"For my hair Carmilla! Do you see this! I have maintained my hair on the open road for years. I never allow it to get wet and now look! It will be frizzy and ghastly by the time morning comes. And we are currently about as far away as you can get from a decent hairdresser."

"Ah yes. Because heaven forfend you look anything less than completely perfect."

"You joke but if I could get a god to bless my hair to be constantly perfect I would. Maybe there's a minor god somewhere looking to gain a foothold in a major kingdom like Stormhold. You always hear about them wandering the wilderness with a few crazy hermits and one small temple. I think that I could bargain some sort of influence for perfect hair, don't you? I am going to be queen after all. That's got to be worth something."

"Do you listen to yourself talk?"

"Constantly Carmilla. I've learned over the years that I'm one of the only people I find worth listening to."

"You're impossible. Are we going to moving at all for the rest of the day?"

"Did you hear nothing! Of course not. Unless you're willing to ruin your hair. Though judging by your complexion I imagine you come out of a rainstorm looking attractive."

"Hardly. I've been told I look like a cat forced to take a bath."

Mattie laughed. "Of course you do little monster. I can see that even more. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and rest. There's not much I can do and I find I get my best ideas in my sleep."

Carmilla stayed awake for a while after that. She was reading one of Mattie's books when she must have fallen asleep. Her dreams were troubled and full of storms and angry yelling mothers until that all cleared away. She suddenly felt enveloped in a warm clear summer’s night and it would have been pleasant if not for the faint tinkling plaintive voices calling her name.

"Carmilla! Carmilla! Help her. Help Laura. She's in grave danger. She's fallen into a trap. Please, please. Help her."

The voice continued imploring her in stronger and stronger tones until the tinkling and developed into an all-encompassing ringing. Her body felt trapped beneath the tones of all of the stars with the reverberating echo of the night sky itself. 

She woke with a start in a panicked sweat. She didn't even think to dismiss the dream. She reached over and grabbed Mattie's shoulder.

"Mattie get up now!"

Mattie groaned and turned over. At the look on Carmilla's face, she sat upright. "What is it? Who's there?"

"No one. I have to leave. I don't have time to explain why but I just do. please understand."

Mattie stared at Carmilla for a long moment before nodding her head. She didn't hesitate as they stepped out into the still steady rain. She unhooked one of the horses and quickly saddled it. By the time she was finished both girls were soaked but neither seemed to notice.

"I don't know why you have to leave Carmilla but promise you'll find me again?"

"Of course. You'll be almost running me over in the road before you know it."

"Oh come here you little imp." Mattie pulled Carmilla into a tight hug. "I know it's only been a short while but I hope I've not been too terrible. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mattie."

"Now be careful. You never know what's lurking in the mountains. Brego here is a fantastic horse and I want him back." Mattie stared at Carmilla for a long moment and then reached into her dress. She pulled from somewhere in the depths a pure white snowdrop flower. It looked utterly perfect but as Mattie proffered it to her, Carmilla saw it was made of the most delicate glass.

"Mattie?"

"Carmilla there are a lot of things I have to tell you. No time now, but this flower is something that's rightfully yours, and I need you to take it with you. It will protect you, but more than that its a promise I will see you again dear." Mattie tucked the flower into the breast of Carmilla's cloak. "Take care little monster."

With no time to get choked up Carmilla mounted the horse. "I will Mattie." With a snap of the reins she went off sprinting into the storm.

* * *

Laura had been listening with fascination to the innkeeper, Vordenberg he'd said his name was, recount his tales of his time serving in the army. He was a little long-winded but he more than made up for it with his vibrant storytelling and his penchant for reenacting certain parts of his story.

Once she'd bathed her dress had been hung to dry by the fire and the innkeeper's wife had brought her a plush bathrobe. The innkeeper himself had brought her a warm chocolate drink that had Laura moaning in approval. She'd never tasted anything so fabulous in her whole life. Not that she had much to judge by but she was positive this drink would never be surpassed. With the warm drink in her and the innkeeper telling her another story about the time his regiment had to sneak around a sleeping cave troll, Laura felt at peace. Her eyes slowly began to close and she felt herself falling asleep when an abrupt knocking startled her awake. 

Vordenberg was standing closer to her now his hands clasped behind his back. He looked enraged. With a quick glance at her, however, his face resumed its kindly appearance. "Excuse me a minute child. It seems we have another guest this evening. I will be right back."

"Oh, no need. I didn't mean to distract you from your job."

"Not to worry fraulein. It's not often I have someone who listens to my stories so raptly. I shall return."

Vordenberg left after that and Laura, now awake again sat quietly in her room sipping the last of her cocoa. When she'd finished it she decided to get up and go find out if there was any more. Who knew when she'd have another opportunity to drink this.

Downstairs she saw that a dark haired man had arrived and was taking a bath. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise there were other guests. I hope my banging on the door didn't wake you."

"No problem. I was just headed down to find another drink."

"Ah. I think the innkeeper's son just left to give drinks to my men. I'm sure when he returns your needs will be attended to right away."

The man began to drone on about something. His horses perhaps? Laura wasn't really listening. He cut himself off suddenly and sat up in the water. “That necklace you're wearing? It can’t be.”

Laura reached down and realised that the pendant that had knocked her from the sky, which before had been covered by her dress, was now visible.

“Come here girl. Let me see that.” The man's tone was suddenly rather violent and Laura shrunk away. “You have no idea what you're meddling with!” A loud whinny, almost a scream, reached her ears. A thunderclap shook the windows. The innkeeper suddenly appeared from another room and took two strides towards the man. Reaching across his neck with a cruel, thin, obsidian knife, he slashed in one swift motion. 

The man, whoever he was, died with one choking sound. Laura screamed. 

Laura’s scream was drowned out by the door crashing in as the unicorn came bounding in with a scream like a war cry. It crashed through the furniture and drove its horn through the man’s shoulder like a spear. He screamed in agony and dropped the knife.

Laura felt a hand grab her arm and she was about to scream again when she saw who was doing the grabbing.

“Carmilla?!”

“Oh good you remember my name. I thought you might have forgotten it in all that betrayal.”

Betrayal! You think I betrayed YOU? You arrogant excuse for a person!”

“Wonderful way to talk to someone who's here to rescue you.”

“Fat lot of rescuing you're doing arguing with me!”

“You insufferable-” Carmilla practically growled but realised they didn't have time for arguing. She yanked Laura’s arm and pulled her towards the open door. They had almost reached it when a green fire roared into existence all around them. It crackled with no heat but instead a deathly ice cold. It whipped across their faces and they both felt it burn and singe as only cold can.

"Not so fast my pets." Turning they saw the man, though clearly that wasn't what he was, standing over the unicorn wounded on the ground. His voice echoed with a million other voices as if he spoke from beyond a great divide with a power that threatened to consume them entirely. "I so would have preferred your heart glowing and warm. The heart of a star scared is hardly worth it. Still better than no heart at all."

Laura was frozen with fear. Her eyes could only watch as the thing before them seemed to suck in the light from the fire and grow impossibly large as if made of smoke and dead light. She could feel the ghost of a knife at her chest, a precursor to the pain she was sure to feel soon. He took his time stalking towards them. As if evaluating his prey.

Suddenly Carmilla's voice was in her ear. "Hold me tight and think of home." With no time to think Laura clasped on and closed her eyes. She heard the thing scream in anger and felt something sharp touch her breast before the roar of a dead flame, the crackling of a burning inn and the heavy stench of smoke all vanished at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You you wonderful people for your interest in this story! Hopefully, you are enjoying yourself and not wallowing in the end of Carmilla too much. (No you're wallowing!) As I mentioned in the end notes from the last chapter I've been sick and sleeping for long periods of time every day to get over my cold. I think that the last remnants of my lungs are officially hacked up so with that I give you this chapter. Hopefully, it's a bit more fast paced than the beginning. Kudos, Comments, and coded messages via obscure Shakespearean sonnets are always loved.


	10. In Which Mouthing Off to Pirates Ends About as Well as You'd Expect

Carmilla had only just remembered her stump of Babylon candle while the flames were roaring around them and she thought they might die. Something akin to her adventures thus far had flashed before her eyes and it occurred to her suddenly that she could use it to get them home. She grabbed Laura, told her to think of home, and then lit the candle in the cold green flames, hoping against hope that fire was fire and that the candle would light. When it sparked and the candle lit Carmilla closed her eyes and took a step. 

The wind whipped through her hair, the storm seemed to intensify. She took another step and suddenly it was if they had stepped into the middle of a hurricane. She opened her eyes with the force of the wind, tears streaming from her eyes with the sting. Looking around in horror she saw that they were somehow standing on a cloud. The cloud itself wasn't so shocking as it was to be flying in the middle of a thunderstorm the likes of which she’d never seen before. There were no mountains to be seen. Just an endless sea of clouds and empty sky. She realised what must have happened immediately and whirled on her companion.

“You stupid cow! You thought of your home and now we’re stuck between the two!”

“Me stupid! Who says think of home?! That is literally the most subjective and least specific direction anyone could give ever!"

"Oh yeah because I always carefully consider my wording when I'm about to be stabbed by a mad magician!"

"He wasn't threatening to cut your heart out! If anyone has the right to be scared it's me you horse’s rear end!"

"Oh get off your high horse and say it. You are an ass! No need to tiptoe around the words!"

"Well, we aren't all vulgar flaming piles of manure!"

"Flaming pile of shit you mean. And this shitstain just saved your worthless life sparkles!"

"A fat lot of good it'll do me considering we're going to die up here when one of us inevitably falls! And you are obviously dumber than a box of rocks if you can't remember my name is Laura!"

"I know what your name is you insufferable glowing waste of space. I just don't care!"

"Well, then why did you rescue me?"

Carmilla was saved from answering when a net descended from the sky and dropped the two of them in a painful pile on a wooden surface. Carmilla lay stunned for a moment before she discerned multiple figures circling around the two of them.

The net was pulled away and the two of them were roughly brought to their feet. Carmilla could feel a bruise from the net developing on her cheek and she hoped it wouldn't swell too much.

"What is this?" A rough deep voice bellowed from the dark group. All Carmilla could ascertain from the dark was that they were heavily outnumbered and everyone in the gloom looked far larger than either she or Laura were. Suddenly a lantern was thrust at them and Carmilla was blinded by the sudden light.

"We found them hanging out in the storm Captain." That voice sounded like it came from someone big and it didn't sound friendly.

"You didn't find anything. I found them, Captain." That voice was coming from somewhere behind them. It was surprisingly almost feminine sounding.

"Maybe they're lightning marshalls?" It was the same male as before.

"Oh yeah. Because lightning marshalls get stranded on clouds in the middle of storms. If they're lightning marshalls why is one of them wearing a bathrobe? Just close your mouth before you say anything else stupid." Yes. that was definitely a woman's voice. It sounded even less friendly than the male's voice.

"That's enough! I won't have any more arguing tonight. We have a job to do. Tie them up and throw them in the brig. We'll find out what they're up to in the morning."

Rough hands grabbed Carmilla and Laura and dragged them into a storage room somewhere. two chairs were placed back to back and they were tied together. Not tight enough to cut off their circulation but there was no room to escape. Thankfully they were quickly left alone and the room seemed warmer than the outside.

"Well, fuck."

"I have to tell you if this is your idea of a rescue I think you need to borrow a dictionary and look up the word."

"Fuck you too."

"God is everything a cause for cursing with you? You're so morose and vulgar it's a miracle someone hasn't tied you to a chair before now."

"Well if this is your idea of being grateful after I helped you escape a magician who wanted to cut out your heart out and use it for who knows what then I think you need to borrow a dictionary. At least you're still alive to complain."

Laura was silent at that. Carmilla thought that she was being given the silent treatment and huffed in response. Since it seemed there would be no escaping she took to observing their surroundings. 

She was broken from her train of thought by Laura whispering, "Thank you for saving me."

"What was that glow worm?"

"Oh come on! You expect me to say thank you after you call me a glow worm?"

"Mmmm So you can be grateful. Don't worry. I heard loud and clear the second time."

"You are utterly impossible."

"You're welcome sparkles."

"Lalalala I'm not listening."

Carmilla laughed at that. A sudden gust of wind rocked the ship and the lantern hanging over their heads flickered.

"We best get some sleep now. Who knows when they'll come for us."

"Who even is they?"

"Well, whoever they are they don't seem particularly enamoured with the legal side of things. So clearly we've landed with the best possible people. Like I said. Get some rest if you can. We'll need it."

 

* * *

 

Mattie arrived the next morning at the remnant of a burnt building of some kind. The only things left were three dead royal guards, a dead seer, her brother dead in a bathtub, his throat slit, and a dead goat for some reason. She carefully stepped over the wreckage away from her brother’s corpse. She searched but could find no sign of Carmilla. She had found Brego that morning, wandering the path his eyes wild, in a panic. With nothing but this to go on, she began to search for any sort of clues. Approaching her brother's men she saw their blue mouths and red fingertips, sure signs they'd been poisoned. She was about to step away from it again when she saw something in the hay that caught her eye. Stepping carefully she lunged with her knife and brought up a young stupid looking fellow who immediately began babbling so incoherently that she threw him away in disgust.

“On your feet you idiot. I won't kill you if you just stop that insane word vomit.” The boy's mouth snapped shut though his chin trembled as if he were on the edge of hysteric tears. "Now listen to me, boy. Only nod or shake your head. Did you or did you not see what happened here last night?" The boy nodded. "Good. Did you see who killed the man in the tub over there?" Another nod. "Did you see what killed these men here?" At this, the boy nodded but gasping sobs and apologies began coming out of his mouth again. "Enough! I'm not finished. Now did you see a young woman with pale skin and dark hair come in here last night?" At this, the boy stopped crying and gaped openly at Mattie. He did faintly nod his head, though. "Well, this is very good. Now I am going to ask you to slowly and carefully tell me what killed that man, my brother, what killed these men, and where the murderer and the pale girl I mentioned went. If you start babbling or if I think you're lying to me I will kill you? Do you understand?" The boy nodded again. Mattie waited in silence for a moment, then snapped. "Well, boy?!"

"Oh yes. Right. Well, you see this man turned me into a goat. But he wasn't a man at all. I don't remember much from being  goat but this man, or maybe warlock I guess, he's absolutely the worst thing you've ever encountered in your entire life and you should pray you never come across him, then he was turning me back into a human and was talking about traps and guests and then this girl came and it was all smiles and things but then that ser in the bathtub, your brother I guess, came and the warlock was so angry, you've never seen someone practically glow with anger have you? Well he did then I was to take special cups out to these men and I didn't know any better I swear, and then suddenly they were choking on the ground and i was scared when this unicorn, i swear it was a unicorn, comes bursting out of the stable, so I ran to the inn and saw through the window that the warlock was slicing that fellow's throat, and the unicorn charged past me like a blur and crashed into the inn, then there were just screams everywhere and the girl you mentioned rushed in and grabbed the first girl with the pretty dress and then there was green fire from the warlock and he was saying things about cutting out hearts and, i swear this last part is true, just before he could stab them with his knife the girls vanished, he stabbed the wall and then i realized i was probably next so I ran and hid in the stable and i didn't see anything else i swear."

"I should cut out your tongue for all the babbling I just had to listen to." The boy looked like he was about to cry again so Mattie relented. "However your story is so utterly impossible that someone like you could never have made it up. Therefore it must be true." The boy went slack against the ground with relief. "That said you did just admit you were guilty of murder."

"But I-"

"If you would like me to consider not killing you in return you will drive my coach and ask no questions or speak to anyone. You're clearly the recipient of excessive dumb luck to have survived an encounter with a warlock like that."

The boy only nodded. Mattie was now at a crossroads. On the one hand, she wanted to look for Carmilla and on the other, she wanted to continue her search for the stone. She now was guaranteed the throne of Stormhold if she could just find it. She wanted to revel in that knowledge but her brother's dead body lay like a damp rotting dream killer. 

_ "These things have rules, dear sister" _ his ghost intoned. The living heard nothing but the wind through the peaks.

"As the ancient laws dictate I am now bound to find and repay my brother's killer or else I will suffer. The idiot just couldn't wait. You boy are going to get up in that driver's seat and start moving or I will have your head on a pike before the end of the night."

"Yes of course!"

Mattie glanced around once more. The crows and beasts of the mountains would be quick to dispose of the bodies. Wherever Carmilla had gone she would have to take care of herself for a while.

"Hold tight little monster. Don't get into too much trouble before I can repay my debts."

 

* * *

 

Carmilla was at that moment getting herself into far too much trouble. They had been untied and brought to the captain's stateroom. The man himself had come in after a perilously long time and was currently pacing back and forth between the two women, a large knife casually being flipped from hand to hand.

“So you expect me to believe that you wound up standing on a cloud, in a lightning storm, stranded, and unarmed completely by accident?”

“Well, it's the truth!”

“Sure. Well, let me share a truth or two with you. Aboard this ship I have a dozen men who haven't felt the touch of a woman for about month. They’d be mighty happy to have the company of two lovelies such as yourselves.” They were in the Captain's stateroom but they could hear the crew outside cheering to that comment.

Carmilla shivered. Laura, who had, miraculously, been silent so far finally spoke. “You wouldn't dare!”

The Captain grinned at that and brought the knife to Laura’s neck. “Wouldn't dare my dear? Wouldn't dare? Have you never heard of the fearsome Captain Shakespeare? Terror of the skies. I command the winds to carry my vessel where I wish and death follows behind me like a shadow. Wouldn't dare pet? I will dare just about anything and no one can stop me." Carmilla and Laura flinched and looked away from him. The Captain was well groomed and handsome, but his eyes held something akin to madness. "Now that you seem to have the proper respect I suggest you tell me the truth. Which one of you knows more hmmm?"

Carmilla sat frozen watching as Laura stared defiantly into the eyes of this murderous pirate. Did this idiot girl have no sense of self-preservation? She was in a bathrobe for Pete's sake! Didn't she feels vulnerable? No apparently. This idiot star-person was looking her death in the face and trying to look fearsome in terrycloth. Her angry face was more reminiscent of a particularly small kitten or something similarly powerless.

Shakespeare was clearly unimpressed with her lack of fear. The knife pressed closer to her neck. At the bite of the steel, laura did let out a small noise. that broke Carmilla from her trance.

"She doesn't know anything!"

"Oh? and you do I suppose. I did think that the girl in the robe might be a tad less likely to know much. Well how about I kill her and then we talk?"

"No!" Carmilla wasn't even sure why she was so invested in saving Laura's life. There was just something that she couldn't let happen. not when the girl was sitting there looking braver than Carmilla had ever felt in her life. It was infuriating. Carmilla wanted to throttle her and outdo her all at once.

"Well, how about just a hand then? Pretty girl like her could get by without one hand." At that, the knife left Laura's neck and travelled up into the air threatening to drop.

Before Carmilla could say another word Laura jumped into action slamming her fist into Shakespeare's gut and running across the room. The knife went clattering away and Carmilla jumped into action swearing as she did so. Shakespeare pulled another knife from somewhere on his person and charged at the star. 

"You insufferable brat! I admire spunk but that's one step too far.!"

"No! Stop! I swear we don't know anything about anything. We're just trying to make our way home to Wall and England! Please!"

Shakespeare stopped dead in his tracks. Laura, who had been trying to wrench a clearly decorative cudgel off of the wall stopped as well.

"I like to think of myself as a patient man. But that? that is one lie too many." He stalked towards Carmilla.

 

* * *

 

Outside of Captain Shakespeare’s stateroom, his crew piled, in a rather undignified manner, around the door. If one was alone it was possible to align one eye with the keyhole and see into the room. With the full crew, there was far too much jostling and muttering. Everyone tried to get an ear on the door so they could get an idea of when a rousing and hearty jeering and whooping would help the interrogation.

"Danny stop pushing me bro."

"If you'd stop being an incompetent Cro-Magnon I might not need to push you away. We need someone with half a brain to listen."

"I'm the first mate. We all know I'm in charge. Respect that."

"Or what? You'll fight me? bring it anytime Brody."

"Would you two be quiet? He's saying something about sharing the pretty one."

This brought a hearty cheer from the entire group gathered. A few whistled and some pounded the floor and smashed swords.

"Would you guys shut up?" One of the crew was holding a sort of cup to the door as they lay on the floor. The first mate made an earnest attempt to shush everyone but the clattering and shuffling continued.

"Sorry bro!"

"Shouting 'sorry bro' isn't quiet Kirsch."

"Well, at least I'm trying Danny!"

"Well I'm not the first mate who's totally in charge bro"

"Would you two children shut up and let me calibrate this goddamn device!"

Everyone quieted at that and it was silent for all of five seconds. Then a shout was heard from the other side of the door. Then no one needed their ears pressed to the door as the captain's shout could be heard from beyond the thick wood.

"... One lie too many!"

"Oh, shit the Captain's going to throw one of them overboard."

"Do you think?"

"The deck! The deck!"

The entire crew stumbled and crashed over one another as they rushed up to the deck to see the fate of the prisoners.

They arrived just in time to see the body fly from the window and down and down and down. Her black hair whipped wildly through the clouds and then she was lost to sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... It's been a while huh? Can I offer the excuse of funerals, holidays, relationship drama, illness? Those are all true, HOWEVER, I was kind of letting this fic go then thelittlestbear commented on my work! THAT IS SO COOL. I AM SHOUTING OUT TO YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU I MAY NOT HAVE COME BACK TO THIS WORK. THANK YOU FOR LIKING IT AND SPARKING MY CREATIVE FIRE AGAIN!!!! Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm back. I'm writing. I'm on a crazy road trip and will write as much as can and post as much as I can. schedule schmedule. Comment, Kudos, encrypted messages hidden in the next book I open. Thank y'all.


End file.
